Between brothers
by helena1205
Summary: 50 small prompts about Bolin and Mako form the Legend of Korra.


**Born**

He is born two and a half years after Mako, almost three. Mako didn´t like him. All the baby did was cry, eat, and he always smelled weird. Everyone was fussing over him. But the little amber eyed boy remember that the first one to watch the baby smile was himself.

Mako had become a big brother.

 **Highway.**

It almost becomes like a ritual.

When they moved to their own apartment after Mako became a detective, the fights didn´t quit. They had money, food and a roof over their heads. Mako made sure of it. Bolin wants to work and «pull his weight». The older brother won't allow it. He want Bolin to live, like the teenager he is supposed to be. Not worry about money or not.

So when the fights grow too loud, and Bolin slams his bedroom door close, all Mako can do is take a deep breath. The older brother goes to his room, takes his and his spare helmet in hand. He makes his way to Bolins room, knocks, and enters. Bolin sitting on his bed, pouting. Mako throws the helmet to him, and Bolin catches it with no problem. «Come on, let´s get out of here, Bo»

Minutes later, they are on the highway, on Mako's satosycle. Bolin wraps his arms around Mako, a silent «I understand. » Mako speeds up slightly.

The highway. Their escape of the world. When the weight just get to heavy to carry, and they need a break.

 **Blessing.**

Toza, the blessing from the spirits, he offers a home and a chance to probend. He gave them another chance to make it. They have escaped the streets.

 **Share.**

The boys has always shared. Even when they were little, before their parents died. They were taught to share with each other. They had to.

On the streets, they needed to share. The scarf, the molden socks and bandages. Even their clothes and food.

When they got older, and had a roof over their head, they still shared. Not because they needed too, or had too, but because they wanted to.

 **Wait.**

Bolin waits. His small stomach is grumbling in protest, but he still waits. Mako is out of the alley, somewhere he won't tell Bolin. Bolin can´t come because Mako says that it dangerous for a six year old to be alone. Bolin doesn´t want to wait anymore, but Mako isn't back, and he promised he would wait.

 **Believe.**

«Hey Bo, I don´t believe in much…but I believe in you, so promise me to never stop to hope and dream for the both of us? »

 **Lose**

Their first pro-bending game ends horribly. They opposite team as the over hand, and the water bender hits Mako first, who slams into Bolin. They hit the drink before they know it. Neither of them were too happy.

 **Win.**

The first time they win, the water bender on their team is already out. The opposite firebender is aiming towards Mako with all he got. But Mako jumps, doges and hits back. It´s Bolin who surprises him with an earth disk to the gut. The firebender is out.

The audience is cheering. And the brothers can´t comprehend what is happening.

They won…?

They won.

THEY WON!

 **Tears.**

Bolin has cried too much in his life. The neighbour kids called him a crybaby. On the streets, he cried all the time. So maybe he was prone to crying. Even when he grew older, he still teared up of the smallest things. The earth bender just wondered when there would not be any tears to shed.

 **Hair**

When he was little, his mother used to brush his hair. He didn´t like it, and would often try to get away. His hair was dark, curly and messy, and he liked it that way. But his mother still brushed it back.

On the streets, the earth benders hair grew out. It became long, greasy, and the knots were uncomfortable. Mako had to brush through his hair with his fingers.

When he grew older, he preferred to have it brushed backwards, with a little bit of gel in it. His mother would probably smile at him.

But he still leave a curl untouched. They made a compromise.

 **Hurricane.**

Mako is a hurricane. He moves over the land, slowly destroying whatever that comes too close. Cool to look at form afar, but dangerous up close. Or, that´s what it feels like for him. When people try to help him, he hurts them. And Mako steers away, he doesn't want to cause any pain. So he keeps a distance, close enough to watch, but not too close to hurt.

Bolin is trapped in a hurricane. He can´t get out. He moves with it, where the hurricane goes, Bolin will be standing right in the middle of it. But whenever he tries to reach out of it, he gets hurt. Or when other people tries to help him, they get hurt of the walls the hurricane. He doesn't like it, but he doesn't have any other options…then to just follow it.

 **Lighting.**

There is a reason Zolt is called «Lightning Bolt Zolt». His punishment where blue, sparkling form his fingertips, and they were always torturous. It always left scars, both on the inside and outside.

 **Bond.**

«Mako, I´ll be your fire, if you be my rock?»

«I´ll be your rock…if you be my fire."

 **Nightmares.**

Bolin had always been a victim to nightmares. Even as a child, he would feel safer if he slept in Mako's or his parent's bed. They protected him; they kept the evil spirits away.

It was just when they were orphans, the nightmares got to a new level of bad. It was always their burning bodies, screaming and pain, pain, pain.

But Mako where always there, always protecting him from his mind. He hugged, he kissed, he murmured soft promises, and Bolin always believed in him. So Bolin got nightmares, but there were always Mako to help him fight them.

…

Mako did not get nightmares when he was little. Sure, he got dreams, but they usually did no harm or he didn´t remember them. But Mako was a human, and after their parents died, his dreams where slowly turning into nightmares.

He didn´t want Bolin to know about it. He needed to be strong; Bolin needed a place to go when he needed comfort. Mako was that place, so no sign of Mako feeling weak, helpless or scared.

But the times he had nightmares, and they usually woke him up. He would look down, and find Bolin hugging him, tightly. The first time he was angry with himself, because Bolin probably knew he had bad dreams, and he wouldn´t believe Mako was strong and then leave him. Mako can´t handle another one leaving him. He can´t.

The next few times, he woke up to Bolin murmuring promises, words of comfort…and having Bolins arms around him made him feel protected in some way. He didn´t show any indications that he had nightmares, but he would always be grateful that the spirits gave him Bolin, the reminder to keep going no matter what.

 **Snow.**

It snows and snows, and snows. But the brothers doesn't care, because their mother lits the fireplace with her bending, and their father takes both of them to the coach. He tells stories of the spirits who controls the weather. It snows, but they are warm.

It snows and snows and snows. Bolin is sitting on Mako's lap, shaking like leaf in a storm. Mako tries to warm him up a little bit, but even he, with his fire bending, can´t seem to get warm enough himself. He feels helpless and so fricking cold. Bolin his crying silently beside him. The big brother wish his mother and father where here to tell stories and warm them up. But no, wishing won't get them any place.

It snows and snows and snows. The brother live in an apartment. The snow is thick, they can´t even see the end of the street. It still sends chills down their spines, as they are reminded about how hard it was to make it through the winter. It still haunts them. But they have gotten better at handling the raw memories. Instead of crying and wishing, they settle down on their coach, with a teacup to each. Mako lits the fireplace and Bolin tells his stories with so much life and energy, that Mako almost cries.

They are finally warm.

 **Dream**

They can only dream for a better life, but they know they won't get one. Their life consist of playing pranks on street wen-doors, illegal work for triads and freezing in the corner of an alley. They can only dream for better.

 **Parents**

Bolin has no memory of them, what so ever. Not their faces, not their voices, not even their eyes. The only counting memory he has of them, is their screaming dying bodies. Nothing before, and it where nothing after. He is secretly jealous of Mako. His big brother remembers, maybe too well. But Mako can live with their memories, honouring them.

So Bolin chose to find his mother in Mako's love and his father in the way Mako protects him. And he hopes that enough for the three of them.

 **Lie.**

Mako has told many lies in his life. He hopes Bolin never figures out. Said brother will never look at him the same way, and that is something Mako will not risk by telling the truth.

 **Truths.**

Bolin can´t lie to save his life. They all see trough him. Mako always says that lying is bad. So he decides to be open towards everyone. Tell his feelings, hurt, happy, sad, he will tell them.

 **Name**

«Hey, Big Bro, why don´t we call our team «the Fire Ferrets»?

«Like Pabu?»

«Yes, in honour of our newest family member, what do you think?»

«….sounds good to me. I like it."

 **Pai Sho**

Mako is good in Pai Sho. He learned it form his parents. It´s something that he is secretly thankful for. Bolin learned it form his parents too, but he doesn't remember that. If you ask the younger brother, he would say that he learned it form Shady Shin. Mako never corrected him; it would crush his little brother.

Mako often plays the game. It´s calming and the history behind it it´s endearing. Bolin is always willing to play, or it is he that always wants to play, and Mako never says no.

Bolin always wins, because Mako lets him. That is another story.

 **Pet**

Mako would never think his parents would allow Bolin to have a pet. How he remembers them, they liked their house cleaned, without fur and pet marks everywhere. A pet also means one more mouth to feed, one more being to take care of, and they can´t barely take care of themselves. So he surprises when he allows Bolin to keep Pabu after they rescue him.

Maybe it will be nice to have a third member to their broken family. Also, Bolin haven´t smiled so big in years.

 **Jealousy**

Mako gets easily jealous. He knows is bad, but he can´t help the feeling. It makes his stomach move uncomfortably, makes him make bad decisions. And the worst, it always revolved around Bolin.

When Bolin was little, he pretty much got spoiled by everyone. They wanted to see him speak, to walk for the first time. They did notice him, but he wasn´t as exciting as Bolin. He got jealous of him. Even on the street, he tended to get jealous. Sometimes it was the sheer fact that Bolin is an earth bender. But he can´t do nothing to avoid that. Then there is that Bolin is open and lovingly, and he smiles all the time. Mako wished he could feel what Bolin feels.

Even when they grow up, he gets jealous. Bolin had done everything right. He thanked her from saving him, spent time with her, didn't start fights and was just generally nice to her. And Mako had to put his lips on her. But was it worth to push away years of trust and bonding, just for one kiss.

Mako is disappointed in himself for feeling like that towards his own brother.

 **Weakness**

Mako is strong, always had to be. He can take a got amount of both physically and mentally pain, before he even wavers. So he is strong, and he has learned to use is strongest traits to come through some of the hardest of time. Being both stubborn and dedicated helps him a lot too.

But Mako is human, an every human has a weakness. For Mako, there is Bolin puppy eyes. And the worst thing is that the younger brother knows this too. So whenever Bolin needs a favour, or want Mako to do something with him, be the park, play with Pabu, or just sparing with each other. Mako will cave in, he can never turn Bolin down.

 **Looks**

Mako hadn´t realized it before. But Bolin, with his round jaw, green eyes, upturned nose, and his goofy nature, he looks and is just like his dad. And Mako knows why he haven´t forgotten is dad.

 **Festivals**

Republic City is known for the big festivals the city arranges through the year, the Solstice festivals, the sibling's festival, or just a festival. It is always fun to be there for families. It has plays, games, and lots of food. For two orphans, the festivals is like the lottery. It is easy to snach dumplings form carts, fun to sneak in on plays and fun to play the games. Mako wish that one time, they will have the money to pay for it all, but they don´t. But for now, he wants to enjoy it with his little brother.

 **Glances.**

The girls notices the glances the brother shared. First, it was hard to pick up. They would look at each other simultaneously, meet each other eyes, and get all the answers they needed. First, they didn't get it. The brothers could be in the same room, at the dinner table or what not, and they would share these glances. But in time, they understood it better. In a match, Mako always had a second eye on Bolin. Ready to jump in front of him and take the hit himself. Bolin always was on the defence, protecting Mako on a second hand. It confused Korra. Asami noticed when they were just walking outside. Mako would look to Bolin, and Bolin would look back. They would hold each other glances for a moment, before they continued whatever they were doing.

It was just months after they met each other, they figured out what these glances and looks meant. They were just looking out for each other. Having silent conversations with each other. Just checking that everything was still fine and good.

 **Protection**

Mako always protected Bolin, with his life. He didn't care if he got hurt, beaten, thrown into cells. Didn't care about the scars that covered his hands, or the jobs he had to do to make small amounts of money. The triads and other people said he should leave Bolin. The earth bender was too much work and stress, and it will take some big amount of stress from his shoulders. Mako will always stand by Bolin, no matter what. Bolin means so much more, is so much more. Mako protects him with his whole self…

...but in the end, it is always Bolin who saved Mako.

 **Love**

Loves comes in many different forms, Bolin learns trough life. It is the love to the parents he can´t remember, but he still feels love towards them. It is the love towards his little ferret, and best friends. Love towards his new family.

It is Mako yelling at him when he is late home. Mako making him homemade dumplings. Or, the easy stuff, stuff that people takes for granted, like; hugs, kisses, taking of time to spend with each other. Love can be both small and big, far and near.

Bolin is never shy of shoving how and whom he loves.

 **Apartment.**

«So here is ours room, Pabu. We don´t share it with Mako, so we can have it exactly as we want. » Mako listened to Bolin go on and on about their new apartment, which they just moved in to. Bolin was holding Pabu with arms outstretched. «Here is Mako's room, I am sure he will let you sleep in with him if you ask kindly» Mako chuckled from where he was placing knew utensils in their small kitchen. «And this is the living room, kitchen, and entrance. Isn't it pretty? » Bolin was smiling so big. «And here is the view. I know is not the same as the arena, but we are much closer to the park. » Bolin lowered Pabu a little bit. «I am sure, once you got to know this neighbourhood, you´ll love it. » Finally, he turned towards Mako. «Or what do you think, Bro? »

«I am sure Pabu will get used to it. » The fire bender said, as he approached his brother, in their new apartment.

 **Rain**

The rain is cold.

The brothers stand in the rain. They don´t have anywhere else to go, so they just stand there. Mako can´t bend. His fire bending isn't strong enough, and the fire in his palm always dies out. Bolin scoots closer to him; he is cold. Although Bolin hasn't put his feeling into words, Mako can tell. The big brother threw an arm around him.

«Well, at least the flowers gets water. » Bolin breaks the silence. Good ol´ Bolin, always trying to make the best of every situation. Mako nods back. They need a place to stay for the next nights. «...and we get a shower, which is good too. » He continues.

Mako signs. He wish he could do more. Bolins clothes is soaked, and so is his. But he watches Bolin walk outside the alley, and he starts to jumping in a poodle.

«Bolin, get back here! You´ll get sick. » Mako says, and he is by his brother in mere seconds. His little brother don´t seem to care, because he jumps from poodle to poodle. He is laughing. Mako wonder why. Bolin looks happy and…he looks like the eight year old he should be.

«Try to jump you too, Mako. It is fun!» Bolin yells. The green-eyed boy jumps really big, and water splashed everywhere. He laughs again.

Mako is hit with faint memories of him and Bolin playing in the rain. Mako would jump, and Bolin would laugh when the water splashed all over his clothes. They would do that for hours. When they got in, their parents would fill the tub, and the two of them would wash up and be all warm again.

Mako jump too. A small one and he hears Bolin shout in happiness. So he jumps bigger and higher. He is feeling like a kid again. Spirit it was a long time since. Mako was reminded that he is 10 years old. Bolin kicks water in his face, before he starts to run away from him.

The big brother looks irritated, but really, he can´t find it in himself to be upset with Bolin. He chase after him. And he realize he is laughing too, with Bolin. Side by side, as they make their way through the city.

The rain feels warm.

 **Dear Diary**

Dear Diary, today Bolin made me laugh really load. I don´t remember the joke, but it was really funny. He also gave hugs; I lost counts after three. But I am worried about him. Today, when I had picked up a few dumplings for us to share, He only ate one. Only one dumpling! I am starting to worry, what if he is coming down with something. Should I take him to a healer? I will watch over him a little extra.

I also have to wash the apartment. It smells like juice around the coach, and I hope we don't get ants up here

….

Dear Diary, do you think Mako will let me and Pabu join a circus. Think about that! We will travel the world, Pabu and me. My Pabu is so talented and good. I don´t understand why they don´t have ferrets in the circus. But I will miss Mako's dumplings, maybe he can send them to us in the mail. I´ll update you on the topic.

Ps. I also accident spilled lychee juice all over the coach. I didn´t get it off, so I flipped the cushion. Hope Mako doesn't notice it…"

 **List**

Bolin, visiting Mako at work, handled him a list. It was to rows, one with girl-names and one with boy-names.

«Which do you think we should pick? »

Mako didn´t understand a thing. He was sure used to Bolins ideas and randomness. The boy acted on impulse, and Mako was an expert to understand his younger brother. Now he was lost. «Huh, what are these names for, Bolin? Getting a new pet? »

«Uhh, we are pregnant. I-I mean, Opal is pregnant, and I am the father…»

Mako paused. Bolin was pregnant; Bolin was going to start a family. His little brother Bolin and Opal are expecting!

Mako practically flipped his tabled when he got up to hug Bolin. He was so unbelievable happy.

 **Penguin sledding**

«Come on Mako, please ride with me. » Bolin begs. But Mako isn't in the mood. Be the South Pole, the constant winter, or that he just wants to have a nice cup of tea.

«Bolin, I said no. Go with Pabu, Asami or Korra» Harsher than he wanted it to come out, but Bolin had begged him for 15 straight minutes.

«But I already asked. They were busy. » He pouted. Believing that it would help.

«Not my problem. Then you just have to do it by yourself. » Mako waved and headed towards the hut.

«…but is not fun to do it alone. » Bolin mumbled and followed Mako. It wasn´t worth it if he had to do it by himself.

Mako sighed. «Fine, I ride with you» Bolin perked up, stars in his eyes. «But only one time. You got it, one ride? » Bolin nodded so much Mako wondered if he must have been getting dizzy.

They ended up taking more than a dozen of rides, before Bolin was satisfied.

 **Dinners**

The brothers was on their way towards Air Temple Island to have dinner with Korra and the air bending family. Bolin was wondering about what it was going to be like, having dinner with a whole family. The only thing he can´t remember is sharing every meal with his brother. He isn´t complain or wishing for more. He just wonders what it´s like.

«Family dinners, what is that like?"

Mako seemed like he was in deep though, then a smile crossed his face and he put an arm around Bolin. «Well, ours was happy. Mom would cock dinner to us that would be ready when Dad came home from work. You would sit on mom's side, and I would sit on dad's side. And we would just talk, like we do every day. About everything and nothing. »

«Hmm, that sounds nice. » Bolin said as he threw an arm around Mako's lower back. He looks forward to it.

 **Home**

As long as you have your family with you, you are always home. Because home is where the heart is.

Mako and Bolin knows this too well.

 **Proud**

Mako was proud of Bolin. He will always be. Bolin is strong and sturdy, like the earth he bends. Mako doesn´t know how Bolin managed to smile and be happy after all the years on the streets. Bolin had always had inner strength. His little brother always stood back up whenever he was knocked down.. Bolin wanted to be someone's reason they smiled, the reason to keep going, to be the person that helped. The person they never got. Mako admired that about him

Mako knows his parents must be disappointed in him. He hadn´t always been a good brother, hadn´t always meant well in his actions. If it weren't for Bolin, Mako would have stayed with the triads. One thing was that he was walking down that road, but worse was that he led Bolin down the same path too. He lied, he hurt, and he could be crappy at taking care of his brother. He wished he could do more, and he probably could, but he never did.

His parents doesn't have much to be proud of. But he knows they are proud of Bolin, because he is.

….

Bolin always tried, always. But he knowns he was too impulsive, which made him make bad decisions, made him follow the wrong people. He knows his parents aren't proud of him. Is not like he has done something extraordinary. He doesn't have any form of education. He can barely read and write, even Ikki is better at than him. He haven't done anything for Mako. Said brother had always needed to look out for himself and Bolin. Bolin can´t never give it back to Mako.

He is, and knows his parents, are proud of Mako. Mako kept them together on the street. Bolin had always been frighten by the thought of Mako leaving him. The triads said he should, they said Bolin was just dead weight. Bolin agreed with them, but he was scared to leave Mako. His big brother, who fought for him, kissed him goodnight and hugged him when he needed comfort. Mako, the fire bender, who crawled out of poverty to become a cop. He knows his parents are proud of their oldest child.

Bolin just hopes that Mako one day sees himself, the way he does.

 **Shadow**

It isn't always easy to be Bolin. He is overlooked, ignored, glared at. He tries to be like Mako. Cool and collective, dedicated and protective. Smart and the leader type. But every time he tries, it´s never good enough, or it is not like Mako would have done it. He is always second choice or no ones choice at all. He wonders what he does wrong, but maybe some people are meant to be in the light and others in the shadows.

 **Picture**

They don´t have a lot of picture, or correct that, they don't have any. Not form their childhood. Their belongings was lost when their parents died. The only pictures that were taken of them, where grimy photos taken by mean cops, who had beaten them. Both brothers doesn´t think of it too much.

 **Goodbye**

«Well, I guess this is goodbye for now. » Mako said, both hands on Bolins shoulder.

Bolin smiled, and put one of his hands on Mako's. «Hey, it´s not like I will be gone forever. I´ll be home in no time. »

Mako gave him a sad smile. Who thought that the rolly, polly kid, who was scared of the dark, was standing in front of him, dressed in a green uniform. Joining the army to put the earth kingdom back together. His baby brother had really grown up. «I…I´m just worried. I won't be there. What if you get hurt, or what if you need me, or what if you don´t eat your vegetables? »

Bolin chuckled. Mako going all mama-mode was some sight. «I always need you, but I am so ready for this. Don´t you believe I can do this? And I will defiantly eat my food. Don´t worry. »

«Of course I do, I am proud of you. Maybe not everyone will like what Kuvira will do, but you are trying to make it better for the people who lives there, they are going to be grateful. »

The trains horns went off, indicating that it would leave soon. Mako quickly drew Bolin in for a hug, and the younger brother didn´t hesitate to hug back.

«I love you. Remember, the door is always open, and I am always here»

Bolin only nodded. He was not going to cry now, not in front of his friends, his girlfriend, and Kuvira. All he did was nod. He picked up his suitcase and bid everyone goodbye. «I know Mako, I love you too.»

Just as Bolin was stepping into the train, Mako yelled after him.

«Remember to write me back. If you don´t, I personally drag you back here if I have to!»

Bolin laughed. «I will, to you all. Now, Goodbye!»

 **Graves**

Their parents where buried in the biggest cemetery in Republic city. It took Mako some time, when he was 10, to find the graves. After that, the two brothers often visited. When they were on the street, Bolin would pick a bouquet of whichever flower he found. He used pick flowers for his mother, and he think she would like them. Mako snatches two candles. A red and a green one.

The graves are beside each other's. Bolin cleans it off with his bending while Mako lights the candles. After that, they will take some time to talk to them. Tell them how they are doing.

Bolin rest his head on Mako's shoulder, and Mako rest his on Bolins head. He hears Bolin sniff, and quickly thrown an arm round him.

Mako got Bolin to bend in the names and letters when he had reached 12 years. Mako traced his fingers over the quote that were written

«I am always with you."

 **Settle**

Life has become easier with the years. They have reached adulthood, something they never thought they would experience. Life revolves around kids, family dinners, and work. It is easy, maybe a boring life, but both brothers have everything they need. And that, they are thankful for.

 **Ours**

It was when they moved to the pro bending arena, these shenanigans started. Bolin would tell Mako that he couldn't sleep, and Mako couldn't either. So both brothers got up, in the middle of the night, and ran around though the arena. It was big; with so many rooms. They snuck into the main arena, and pretended they were in a heated match. It was just the two of them, exploring the golden building. In the middle of the night, when everyone else was asleep.

They know they don´t own the place. But it is nice to pretend they do.

 **Injure**

The world swam around for Bolin. He was lying on something cold, metal and wet. He can´t remember why or how he got here, but it seems impossible to get up. He can´t hear clear enough. There is a lot of noises around him. Bolin tilt his head to the side, and sees Mako shouting at someone else. He wonders why Mako got so upset; the poor boy must have pissed his brother off somehow. Bolin wants to ask him, but all that comes out is a groan.

«Hey, stay down. I got you. Bo. » Mako. How did he get here so fast?

Mako looks worried, concerned and angry. He tries to speak, but all he feel is bile working it´s way up, so he focuses on Mako's warm hand, that is rubbing gently over Bolins cheek. Mako's presence make him calm down ever so slightly, just for a moment.

He feels something wet, sticky and warm in his hair. Is it water? He wants to move, lie down in his bed. Yeah, his bed sounds nice now. And where is Pabu? Now there is so many people above him. He doesn´t recognize them, but Mako is talking to them. So it can´t be a bad thing.

The last thing Bolin remembers before he passes out. It is the thumbing in his head, the worried noises of the audience and Mako's soft promises.

«It´s going to be okay, I love you, Bolin. »

 **Death**

At 23 and 25, the boys have lived more than any human being should. They lost their parents at a too young age. After that, it was 10 years of pain, odd jobs and hungry stomachs. It had harden them in different and same ways. But they managed. They survived. They built and found a completely new family on their own. It got to so many that the boys have lost track, but they love each and every one.

So when Pabu dies, the boys still mourns like they were six and eight years.

Pabu was the first member to make their family grow. The first to stay with them after their parents died. The first to give them a feeling of a normal life. Two became three. Pabu will always be the first to Bolin, and Mako never realized it, but Pabu was always the second thought on his mind. The first one was, and would always be, Bolin

 **Bend**

The first time Mako bended fire was when he was five. He sneezed, and the curtains became ashes, but his mother was neither upset nor angry. She was happy, and after that, they practiced every day together. He liked it. His mother taught him the basic. It didn't matter to her if he didn't get it right away. They just worked harder together until he got it right. He will always keep those memories to his hearth.

When he learned lighting, things where under different circumstances. Zolt had declared him worthy or whatever he called him, and had learned him lighting bending. He didn't like it. It made him hurt people. His mother wouldn´t think too much of him. Their parents had always thought them to treat bending with respect, and never use it against people. He would bow his head in shame. But he dint have any choice.

But it also got him into jobs who were a little more honest than what he did up until then. He could work at factories now. Even though lighting generation was tiring, made his muscle burn like fire, fingertips tingle in a strange way, and it made his stomach warm-like liquids where almost boiling inside of him, it was work that meant money to use on Bolin. Dinner so Bolin would not starve. That is enough motivation to do it all over if he have too. Bolin is safe, and that is always enough.

Maybe his mother can forgive him for using his bending wrong.

—

Bolin learned bending on the streets. He had faint memories of his father trying to learn him, but he never got the hang of it. It was just when he reached 9 years his bending unlocked itself. The gangster got Mako to the ground. The mean man looked like he was going in for the final hit, and it didn't help that he was a bender too. Bolin screamed and for the first time, the earth listened to his will. The man fell to the ground and Mako was safe. They were safe.

Years after, when he was 17, he wanted to learn metal bending. So bad. Metal was hard and unwilling. He had to feel the earth in with the metal, and that was harder then it looked. It also didn´t help that Korra learned it after five minutes. His dad was a metal bender, if he remembers right. Think how proud his dad would be if could just bend the metal. Bolin gave up after a while, not everyone could metal bend, but he wished he where one of those.

He learned lava bending on the verge of life.

Mako, Tenzin, Asami and him was in deep trouble. The lava was coming to fast, and spirits it was hot in here. Tenzin was injured badly, he couldn´t run, and Mako and Asami tried to keep up with him. Bolin tried to separate them from the lava with a wall, but it just kept on melting trough. But with his bending, they reached the side of the mountain. But lava was still coming and Bolin felt it. He saw the lave running to them. Then he understood. Lava vas liquid, but still earth. It was hot, not cold like metal. He understood what he had to do. He ran towards it, trusting himself. He could here Mako shout after him, but if this would save them, he will give all his got. Trusting his arms forward, the lava listened. He screamed, it was hot, burning his muscled, he had never felt so powerful. Bolin bended lava as the earth. Connected to the ground, but he still followed the motions of the red liquid. He pushed it back and it hardened. Everything was quiet. Tenzin and Mako commented him, Asami gasped. Just a few seconds ago, he thought he would melt with the temple, and now he was one of the two lava benders in the world!

Bolin never learned metal bending, but lava-bending don´t seem too bad. He thinks his father must be happy for him.

 **Red**

Bolin he remembers his mom, dressed in red. Always so beautiful. Her soft amber eyes meeting his green ones. He loved them, he loved her, still do. His mother was dressed in red mostly, but she used to resew their clothes. Blending a little bit of green and red together. To honor their two cultures. Although Bolin barley wears red, the image of his mother is a little clearer when he does.

He should wear more red.

 **Green**

Mako remembers his dad. Big green eyes. Dresses in brown and dark green. He thinks even his work uniform was some shade of green. His dad, who he had spent hours lying in the grass, watching the clouds drift above them. His dad, who was proud to be an earth bender, and even prouder when he found out he was a bender too.

But Mako always thinks of the red scarf wrapped around his neck.

 **Return**

The years had started to blend together. Bolin had reached old age. He was the only member of the team avatar. He missed them, so much. Mako is gone, and Bolin is still not used to it. He still searches for his voice in a crown. Sometimes he calls him, but there is a stranger on the other side. Bolin had always had Mako by his side, and life without him...was hard.

Bolin will never be used to be alone. He has kids, grandchildren and he is even the mentor to the avatar. But his life is somewhat hollow without his friends, wife and brother. Maybe Mako did a too good job at being by his side, constantly. Bolin, even in his late 70, doesn't like to feel his brother absence. But he can´t be angry with him. Mako has finally returned home. And soon, but not too soon, he will too.

* * *

 _I saw this 50 prompts things around, and thought I would give it a shot. This was really fun to write for me and it is my first fanfic (so go easy on me). Also, english is my second language, so I am no natural in writing. Hope you enjoyed it and tell med about it._

 _Thanks_ _for reading._

 _-Helena-_


End file.
